Second Generation
by MaxieMartinez14
Summary: The Flock's Ella,Sam,Lissa kids crazy adventures and their finding the secrets of their past.Sam&Max,Fang&Lissa Iggy&Ella Nudge&Dean.What will happen? How will the kids find out about the school? What does the school want with them? I need reveiws to rite
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE: RELATIONSHIPS AND AGES**

**Kailee Ride**

Age: 10

Hair: dark brown

Eyes: almost black (really brown)

Wings: black flecked w/ brown and white

Parents: Max and Fang

**Kyle Washburn**

Hair: dirty blonde

Eyes: sea foam green/ blue

Age: 6

**NO WINGS**

Family: twin sister, ½ sister (Kailee), Sam (dad), Max (mom)

**Peyton Washburn**

Hair: brown w/ blonde streaks

Age: 6

Eyes: blue/green

Family: twin brother, ½ sister (Kailee), Sam (dad), Max (mom)

**Matthew Martinez**

Age: 8

Looks: Hispanic w/ lighter hair (sandy-ish)

Eyes: brown

Wings: brown (diff. shades)

Family: Angie, (little sis), Iggy (dad), Ella (mom)

**Angela Griffith**

Looks: fair skin w/ freckles

Hair: black

Eyes: blue

Wings: chocolate brown

Age:4

Family: Matt (big bro), Ella (mom), Iggy (dad)

**Michelle Walker**

Age: 2

Hair: red (fair skin)

Eyes: brown

**NO WINGS**

Family: Kailee (½ sis), Nick (fang) Walker (Dad), Lissa Walker (mom)

**Max: **29-mom of Kailee, Peyton and Kyle

**Fang: **29-Dad of Kailee and Michelle

**Iggy: **29-Dad of Matt and Angie

**Sam: **29-Dad of Peyton and Kyle

**Lissa: **29-Mom of Michelle

**Ella: **27-Mom of Matt and Angie

**Nudge: **26- no kids (fiancée, Dean)

**Gazzy: **23- no kids (girlfriend, Sarah 22)

**Angel: **21- no kids (boyfriend, Michael)


	2. Hello Again

**Chapter 1**

"Mom, Dad's here, gotta go!" Kailee yelled up to me from the doorway.

"Okay, see you later honey. Love You!" I yelled back.

God, I hated sending her back and forth every week, but Fang was her father, even if we weren't 'involved' or anything. Things just hadn't been the same with her since Michelle was born, But she loved Sam and the twins, so that was a plus. And yes, it's true, I married Sam 7 years ago. And yes. He knows I'm a mutant freak.

I know what you're thinking. If Fang and I were never involved, than how can Kailee exist? Well, When we were 19, the school caught Fang and I. I don't remember much, but all I know was heavily sedated, but all I know is that I was impregnated with Fang's…..guy's. And of course, I wasn't going to let the School have my baby, so we kicked Eraser butt and got the hell out there. And Let me tell you, it's not easy fighting Erasers when you're 2 months pregnant. But, at least Fang was supportive.

Just then, Sam came home from work

"Daddy!" Peyton yelled running up to hug him around the legs.

"Hey pumpkin, how was school today?" he asked, scooping her up and swinging her around.

"good." she laughed.

After I finished helping Kyle with his homework, I finally came downstairs fifteen minutes later (Sam go home at 5:30 and it was 5:45. I get off of work at 4:30 I'm a teacher then pick the kids up from their after school program.

"Hi hon, how was work?" I said, kissing him lightly, then going into the kitchen to start dinner, all the while listening to him drone on about his boss.

Amazingly, Iggy had taught me to cook pretty well.

After we had eaten, the phone rang. I answered.

"Hello?" I asked blankly.

"Max, it's Kailee, she's getting really sick and we have no clue what's wrong!" came Fang's worried voice.

"Oh, my God, um…Take her to my mom's, she'll know what to do, I'll meet you over there."

Fang agreed and hung up quickly.

"Sam, Kailee's really really sick, I have to go to my mom's for a while, ok?" I told him.

"Ok, go on! Are you sure you don't want us to come with?" he asked, worriedly. Man, he loved that kid.

"No, I'm fine" I yelled over my shoulder as I got into my mazda6 and drove off.

I sped along the highway, hoping to God my little girl would be alright.

When I got there I saw Fang's car already in the driveway. I ran up to the house and rang the doorbell. My mouth dropped open with the door. Ari was standing there in the doorway, and evil grin on his face and a finger to his lips. He was holding a sleeping Michelle. My eyes widened when I saw Fang, Lissa (yes, she's Fangs wife. I had actually learned to like her) and my mom all bounded and gagged. Shit. When my eyes scanned the room again, I saw a crumpled, motionless figure in the corner. I screamed in horror and realization and punched Ari in the face, knocking him out. I ran over to Kailee and cradled her in my arms, weeping softly. I had hoped she'd never have to go through this. The back of her hair was wet and matted with blood. I tore off some of the curtains and wrapped in around her head. Then I drew out the pocket knife that I always carried with me and cut the others free just as Ari was regaining knowledge of what happened. Fang kicked him in the stomach and grabbed Michelle. Lissa screamed and dragged my mom out of the house. I didn't have time to tell her that we would be surrounded.

Amazingly they didn't take Lissa or my mom. Only me, Fang, Kailee and Michelle.

I held on to Kailee tightly as we were dragged to a big black Hum-V.

She started to wake up halfway there.

"Mom, what's going on?" she said weakly. She sat up.

"I never told you this honey, but there are Bad scientists that want to do a lot of test on us, because of our wings. They will do whatever they can to get to us. I thought they were gone…until now. They probably spiked your food, so you got sick and knew that I would tell your dad to take you to grandma's."

She sat in silence, trying to comprehend what I had told her.

"Where are they taking us?" she asked, her lips trembling.

"To their lab. I don't know what they want there though sweetie, it's different every time we got captured. One time, they actually got me pregnant…with you."

She looked shocked. "So dad isn't really my dad?" she asked almost crying.

Fang came over and wrapped her in his arms.

"No, I am you're dad. Don't you ever forget that. It just means that you were made…. Differently" he said soothingly.

"what do you mean?" she trembled, looking at both of us, with those killer bambi eyes.

I shot him a look that said. "don't worry, I got this. I took her hand and had her sit right in front of me.

"Well, I've already talked to you about how babies are made right?"

She nodded.

Well, It just means that the scientist took some of dad's baby making helpers, and put them in me so we made you. You see?" I explained uncomfortably.

She nodded again.

I knew that this wasn't going to be an easy thing for her to adjust to. Not that anyone who didn't grow up in cages could.


	3. You've got to be kidding me!

Chapter 2

When we were finally dragged out of the stuffy van, we were locked into a large glass room with a King sized bed, a couch, a TV, and a bookshelf.

"Mom? What's going on?" Kailee asked sounding very scared.

"I don't know," I whispered.

But just then the sliding doors opened and the director walked in.

"Good evening Maximum."

"It will be once you decide to leave my family the hell alone." I spat at her.

She ignored me. "This must be Deca, my dear, it's been too long." she smiled at Kailee.

"Her name is not Deca! Get that through your puny little brain, you stupid woman." Fang yelled, looking as if he was going to slap the crap out of her. (Wen I was pregnant with her, the school tried to name her Deca, for their 10th sucsessfull avian recombinant)

"Why are we here?" I asked helplessly.

"Well, the last time you were here, you didn't fulfill the study that was asked of you. We need to do more research, so, we brought you back."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." fang murmured under his breath.

"Um, in case you haven't noticed, we're not a couple, and we're _**married**_. You can't expect us to cheat on our spouses!" I said in total disbelief.

"No, we don't expect you to cheat on you're spouses. If you like, we can do this the same way we did it ten years ago." she said, he voice dripping with venom.

I sank to the floor. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't let this happen again.

Two whitecoats came in and lead Fang and I to a separate, almost 'homey' like wing.

"You will need to be sexually active at least 5 times a week. At the end of the week, we will conduct a blood test on Max and see if she is with child. If, after 4 weeks, she is not, we will have to resort to the technology we used last time." She said, slamming the door shut and locking it.

"Dammit!" Fang yelled, knocking a vase off the table.

"What're we supposed to do?" I asked sheepishly.

"I don't think we have much of a say." He gritted.

I sighed. What else was new.

"I didn't want to tell you this way, but, Max…I've always had feelings for you, ever since we were kids, and I know that you love Sam, but.."

He was stopped by my lips on his. Why had he waited this long to tell me how he felt. The scary part was, I felt the same way.

I kept kissing him. I could not believe this was actually happening.

Finally I broke it off.

"We can't. We're married." I said. "plus, we can't just give them what they want. Not right away." I said, not making eye contact with him.

I knew this was going to be rough. Was I supposed to divorce Sam?

I collapsed on the couch. I had better try to get some sleep. But all I could hear was Kailee and Michelle crying. I told myself that they were okay…Part of me wasn't so sure.

**_I need 5 reviews by tomorrow to keep writing..I should have 6 by tomorrow. ( i only have 1)_**


End file.
